Onnichan
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Una cuantas palabras, una simple oración, todo esto puede bastar para cambiar una relación, cualquier relación, es lo que están por descubrir los hermanos Kinomoto.
1. Prólogo

**Onnichan**

_Onnichan: pensamiento_

**

* * *

****Prólogo:**

Kinomoto Touya, con una expresión cansada, se encontraba entrando en su apartamento en el centro de Tokio por el que ya había estando viviendo por dos años, desajuntando su corbata y poniendo su saco en una de las sillas de su recibidor mientras se dirigía a sentarse pesadamente en uno de sus muebles en frente de una pantalla de televisión de 20 pulgadas.

Si, Kinomoto Touya a pesar de tener solo 28 años ya era un exitoso arquitecto y eso se demostraba por el lujo que se podía observar en su departamento de dos pisos con una vista incomparable de la cuidad, esa y su atractivo físico era una de las razones por las cuales era uno de los solteros más codiciados de toda la cuidad, sin embargo eso mismo era la razón por sus expresión cansada la cual ya era común vérsela en las noches.

Eso era porque Touya acababa de regresar de una cita del cual su buen amigo Yukito le había hecho el gran favor de conseguirle - _¿Qué gran favor me hiciste Yuki?_ – pensaba sarcásticamente el moreno, dejando escapar un gran suspiro, ya que esta no era la primera ver que su gran amigo había preparado una cita para él, argumentando que ya era tiempo de que sentara cabeza, sin embargo las únicas mujeres que se habían acercado a su mujer ideal habían sido su hermana Sakura y madre Nadeshiko, las cuales por obvias razones no podía tener una relación, lo malo era que Yukito no lo sabía, así que como buen amigo que era no se daba por vencido en su búsqueda de conseguirle una compañera a su amigo de infancia.

Sin embargo Touya no pudo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ya que casi da un salto del susto al sorprenderse cuando escucho como el timbre de su apartamento sonaba sin parar, dejando escapar una maldición por lo bajo mientras se acercaba pesadamente a la puerta esperando que no fuera su cita que lo había seguido – _no como si fuera la primera vez_ – pensando con desagrado, abriendo finalmente la puerta – si… - no terminando la frase cuando repentinamente se encontraba tendido en el suelo con alguien abrazándolo fuertemente - ¿Pero qué…?... ¿Sakura? – y en efecto abrazada fuertemente a él se encontraba su pequeña hermana la cual al escuchar su nombre levantó su rostro mostrando sus grandes ojos verdes que se encontraban rojos por lo que estaban llorando a la vez que mostraban una terrible tristeza - ¿Qué te paso? – preguntando con clara preocupación.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón de las sala, siendo el mayor de los Kinomoto que abrazaba a su hermana menor con infinito cariño y consuelo mientras sus muñecas se encontraban blancas por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo mientras las apretaba – ese maldito, sabía que no podía confiar en él – no ocultando ni siquiera un poco la rabia que lo carcomía en el interior y no saliendo a matar al sujeto solamente porque su hermana lo necesitaba.

-Mis amigas y hasta Tomoyo me dijeron que lo habían visto con otra mujer, pero me negaba a creerles – mostrando en gran tristeza y entrecortada voz – pero como creerles onnichan, luego de todo lo que había pasado con él – su hermano asintió aunque odiaba al mocoso nunca se le cruzó por la mente que le haría algo como eso a su hermana, simplemente no lo comprendía, pero eso no bajaba ni un poco el odio que se sentía por el en estos momentos – pero hoy, hoy lo vi yo misma, se estaba besando con una mujer, a mitad de la calle y luego esa mujer me vio y solo me sonrió con burla – escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mientras trataba de borrar aquel recuerdo sintiéndose un poco mejor al sentir como su hermano la abrazaba un poco más fuerte – me siento tan cansada.

Touya asintió mentalmente, tomando a su hermana por la cintura para cargarla delicadamente, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado cuando ha esta le ocurría algo, llevándola con paso lento a su habitación, en el cual en el pequeño recorrido Sakura nunca objeto o replico, para ser puesta delicadamente en la cama de dos plazas de su hermano, mientras este hacía lo mismo no preocupándose en cambiarse de ropa y rodeaba su cintura con cariño fraternal.

Sakura se sentía mejor, ya que habían pasado varios años desde que su hermano la trataba con tanto cariño, pero había algo que le preocupaba desde la escena que había visto - ¿Onnichan?

-Si Sakura-

-¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena o hermosa? – sintiendo como su hermano empezaba llevarla contra su pecho y ponía su mentón sobre sus cabellos.

-No seas tonta Sakura, para mi eres la mujer más hermosa y buena del mundo, y ese sujeto no supo darse cuenta de lo que tenía es un idiota, ahora es mejor que descanses y olvides lo que sucedió – acomodándose un poco y no preocupándose por que su hermana se había quedado callada durmiéndose a los pocos segundos ya que se sentía muy cómodo por alguna razón con aquella joven mujer en sus brazos.

Para Sakura era lo contrario, ya que al escuchar las palabras de Touya su corazón empezó a latir como loco sin que ella supiera porque y no se daba cuenta que se había formado un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, para finalmente dormirse por el cansancio mientras tenía una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos no lo sabían pero esa pequeña frase haría que hubiera un cambio en su relación.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 01

**Onnichan**

_Onnichan: pensamiento_

**Capítulo 01:**

Touya se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokio con solo un objetivo en su mente "encontrar al estúpido mocoso, golpearlo hasta la casi inconsciencia y luego hacer las preguntas", por el momento su plan no había empezado de muy buen pie, recordando lo que paso al ir a la residencia del mocoso.

Flash Back:

-¿! Cómo que ya no vive aquí?!- sujetando por el cuello a un hombre el cual lo miraba con claro temor.

-¡Ya so le dije Señor! ¡El joven Li se ha mudado esta mañana! – alzando la voz por primera vez en el encuentro con el iracundo Kinomoto, sin embargo no durándole mucho su valor al ver como el joven delante de él entornaba los ojos.

-Si, recuerdo que esta es la novena vez- hablando en casi un susurro, para luego dirigir su vista hacia su otra mano haciendo que el asustado hombre también la mirara – sabe, yo no soy un hombre que tenga mucha paciencia – diciendo sarcástimente – y no queremos que se me agote, no lo cree – cerrando su puño fuertemente logrando que el hombre se asustara aún más.

Por su parte el hombre solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente al saber el verdadero significado de sus palabras "Entonces dime ha donde se fue", pero el hombre no tenía la respuesta y eso le atemorizaba más al pensar que le haría el iracundo frente a él.

-¡Y bien! – Entornando su mirada aún más al ver como el hombre negaba con la cabeza – olvídelo – soltando al hombre sin mucha delicadeza – no tengo tiempo que perder en usted.

Fin del Flash Back:

Recordar aquella escena hacía que su ya mal humor se volviera peor – _¡¿Dónde demonios te escondes mocoso?!_ – no dándose cuenta que la expresión de su rostro hacía que algunas personas se apartaran rápidamente de su camino.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco al ver una conocida y odiada figura daba la vuelta por una de las esquinas, formándose lentamente una media sonrisa en sus rostro – _te encontré _– apresurándose hacia su objetivo que rápidamente su sonrisa desapareciera al ver como su objetivo no se encontraba en ningún lugar – _un momento, ¿Qué es esta sensación?_ – mirando confundido a sus alrededores al sentir algo que no había sentido ya hace mucho tiempo, abriendo sus ojos un poco al recordar - _¿magia?_

Mientras tanto en el departamento del arquitecto una joven de ojos verdes se encontraba despertándose lentamente mirando sus alrededores confundida - ¿Dónde estoy? – observando las paredes de un color azul claro para poco a poco recordar el lugar donde se encontraba y lo acontecido en él, haciendo que sus vivaces ojos verdes se llenaran de tristeza y felicidad; tristeza por lo hecho por lo que pensó sería el amor de su vida y alegría por lo cariñoso que su hermano se había portado anoche con ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente para sacudir su cabeza rápidamente - ¿Qué me pasa es solo Toya? – convenciéndose a los pocos segundos que solo se debía a que su hermano hace tiempo que no la abrazaba con tal ternura, levantándose lentamente para a los pocos minutos encontrarse en la cocina del apartamento preparándose un ligero desayuno, posando sus ojos en un pedazo de papel que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesa, levantándolo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una nota de su hermano.

Sakura, primero que nada espero que me perdones de que no esté contigo en estos momentos pero tengo unos asuntos urgentes que atender, hay todo lo necesario para que tomes desayuno en la alacena, regresaré pronto.

Touya

P.S. no te termines mis reservas mounstro.

Ante tal último comentario sakura no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente no obstante sintiendo un poco de molestia por el apodo que tanto cariño le tenía su hermano, regresando a su desayuno cuando se detuvo repentinamente ya que finalmente su cansado cerebro proceso toda la información en la nota – asuntos urgentes… ¡oh no! – Subiendo hacia la habitación rápidamente para cambiarse, después de todo ella sabía de lo que era capaz Toya – _por favor onnichan no hagas nada…._ – no queriendo terminar aquel pensamiento.

* * *

Nota: Disculpen el retraso es que he estado en un curso de verano y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, espero que disfruten este capítulo.


End file.
